Ruby Hale
Ruby Hale was a genetically engineered Human with a advanced set of skills ranging from her intelligence to combat, however Hale is known to be an psychotic and obsessive operative. Made by an HYDRA leader Daniel Whitehall, Ruby Hale was created to be the perfect future-leader of HYDRA and was trained from birth to be a weapon trained in the arts of combat and assassination, skills that would be put to a test when she'd hunted agents of SHIELD. Hale herself in addition to most others were unaware in an truth behind her creation, this truth was that the Human genetic-material which Whitehall used in the hopes of creating the perfect-leader actually were for the most part from an original Head leader of the modern organization HYDRA, Red Skull. Before dying, Whitehall had then strived to insure that Ruby would be the worthy heir to her genetic father's throne, and after HYDRA nearly fell Ruby was one of their last surviving operatives and became one of the heads of HYDRA. Biography Early Life Ruby Hale '''was the product of a decades old plan to create a perfect leader for HYDRA, a concept developed by the Red Skull himself who sought an heir to inherit his position as Head of HYDRA. After his disappearance and presumed death, the Red Skull’s genetic material was preserved by HYDRA loyalists, a number of samples were used in several HYDRA programs to create HYDRA assets, however, few experiments bared fruit. An old follower of the Red Skull, Daniel Whitehall, procured a sample of the Red Skull’s DNA and sought to use it to create the next Head of HYDRA. Whitehall selected one of his students to carry the genetically engineered child as part of Project Destroyer of Worlds. Ruby was trained in the HYDRA Academy to become the ideal soldier for HYDRA. House of Kasius Ruby's Second Coming After Ruby Hale's death at the hands of Yo-Yo Rodriquez, General Hale informed the Confederacy of the Gravitonium's location in an attempt to avenge her daughter, however, this attempt failed and resulted in the creation of Graviton. In an effort to effectively harness and weaponize Gravitonium, the Confederacy acquired all of the research and materials they could find relating to Project Destroyer of Worlds, including Ruby’s corpse. The Confederacy attempted to reverse engineer the work done by HYDRA in order to create a being similar to Graviton, however, their attempts were for the most part unsuccessful. Ruby’s body was preserved for study, and by the time that the Confederacy had extracted all useful data from her corpse, Taryan had found a new use for her. After reviewing the HYDRA files on Ruby Hale, Taryan found that she was trained from birth to be a warrior and leader with advanced combat training and a high intellect, which made Ruby Hale an asset with skills and abilities too valuable to waste. In addition to Ruby’s skills and abilities, Taryan felt sympathy for the girl and saw potential in her, and because of this, he decided to revive Ruby using Kree DNA to repair her wounds on a cellular level and have her serve the House of Kasius and the Confederacy. The reviving process was extremely, inhumanly agonizing for Ruby, although by the end of the operation her wounds were healed, and she was successfully revived. Not long after being brought back, Ruby began to experience mental breakdowns resulting from the reviving process and after effects of the Gravitonium. To repair the damage to Ruby’s psyche, the Kree made alterations to her memories, which helped Ruby cope with the pain and make her less suicidal, as she wanted to die due to the intense agony she was experiencing. After a few days of operations and months of mental and physical rehabilitation, the reviving process was complete, however, there were gaps in her psyche, and she had no memory of the time immediately after her death. A Human Among Kree The House of Kasius took in Ruby, fed her, clothed her, and trained her, making her one of the first Humans to live among the Kree. Whenever someone questioned Taryan's reasoning for taking in the Human, he responded by explaining how HYDRA had served the Confederacy for years, and that as a gesture of gratitude they offered Ruby a place among them now that HYDRA was defeated and she had nowhere else to go. She initially struggled to adapt, often being targeted by Kree who despised Humans, however, she proved able to defend herself. Though she entered the Confederacy as an outsider, Ruby was held to Kree standards, and as such, she learned their ways, and despite being an outsider, quickly settled into the strict and dutiful alien routines and stood out among her comrades for her skills as a capable warrior. With the help of the House of Kasius, she had successfully assimilated into alien society and became an elite Confederate agent. Finding a Mentor Meeting the Red Skull One year after her revival, Ruby began to experience flashbacks that began to haunt her. Her restored memories began to reveal to her that the Confederacy had been manipulating her for their own benefit. One of her missions involved securing Symbiotes to be used for experiments, during which the Agony Symbiote bonded to Ruby after deeming her to be a compatible host. After gaining powers and fully recovering her memory, Ruby rebelled against the Confederacy, escaped the control of the House of Kasius, and disappeared into the unknown. While making her way across the galaxy, Ruby crossed paths with the Red Skull. Seeing how conflicted the young girl was, the Red Skull took the young woman under his wing, guiding her as they began planning their return to Earth. Powers and Abilities Powers Current Powers '''Agony Symbiote: Agony’s powers all stem from the Agony Symbiote which grafts itself into the nervous system of its host. Agony has tremendous regenerative abilities, being able to restore and rebuild damaged body tissues and augmenting its host’s physical abilities to superhuman levels. Agony could use her metabolism to spit an acid-like chemical, which could burn through most substances, however the full extent or limit of her acid projectiles are unknown. In addition, Agony possesses the unique ability to absorb and redistribute chemicals in different ways, an ability that has not been shown in any other Symbiote. The Agony Symbiote was tampered with using data collected from Project Centipede, which gave it the ability to give its user added musculature growth in order to further bolster their physical strength, making her physically stronger than the average Symbiote and capable of combating against high-powered individuals. Former Powers Abilities HYDRA Training:Category:HYDRA Experiments Category:HYDRA Category:Terrorists Category:Deceased Characters Category:Revived Characters Category:Confederacy Category:Symbiote